


Héroe anónimo

by Lightning_kal



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: ¿Quien sostiene a los Héroes cuando caen?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: Claire ama su trabajo y ama ser un héroe anónimo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Marvel's Jessica Jones” así como sus personajes no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus dueños Marvel Comics y Netflix.

Claire ama su trabajo por sobre todo, porque desde muy joven comprendió que anhelaba ayudar a las personas a su alrededor.

Marcar la diferencia.

No se consideraba un héroe, al menos no como el gran Capitán América, o como el Excéntrico Tony Stark, no cambiaba de color cuando se enojaba o eso quería pensar Claire, su piel no era indestructible, ni poseía fuerza sobre humana o alguna otra habilidad más allá de ser una excelente enfermera en un mundo de locos.

No era como Matt, no era como Luke, mucho menos era como  Jessica.

Un vacío se  formaba en su estómago en cada ocasión  que alguno de sus amigos se encuentra al borde de la vida y la muerte, que era más seguido de lo que le gustaría  admitir a Claire.

Limitándose a hacer lo mejor que sabe.

Pero ¿Cuando el ser enfermera no basta?

Cuando no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, más que verlos sufrir.

Se sentía inútil.

Se sentía el ser más inútil del mundo al ver a  Jessica  Jones derrumbada frágilmente.

Jessica gimió tumbada de barriga desde  la cama sin hacer, su cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la mejilla.

-Anda tomate esto, Malcolm dice que tienes una cita como en dos horas _ la morena sujeto el vaso que le ofrecía Claire, dando un par de tragos con una mueca de asco.

-Sabe a mierda

-Algo de eso hay _ sonrió al ver a Jessica levantarse por fin, tenía los efectos de litros de alcohol en la cara, la nariz roja y unas horribles bolsas en los ojos  algo rojos, lo que dejaba ver que había estado llorando por Luke, pero eso jamás lo admitirá.

_ ¿Mejor?

\- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, fue una larga noche, me daré una ducha antes de que llegue el maldito cliente.

Asintió lentamente tomando el vaso vacío, comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-Claire… _ volvió su atención a Jessica que la observaba desde la puerta del baño _ Gracias.

Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios _ De nada.

-¡La estas malcriando! _ grito Malcolm riendo desde la cocina.

Claire sabe que no importa lo difícil, doloroso o peligroso que sea, siempre estará hay para sus amigos que también son sus pacientes más frecuentes.

Claire ama su trabajo y ama ser un héroe anónimo.


End file.
